


Upgrade

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Femslash February, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Miaya's voice synthesis gets an upgrade.Day eighteen - laughter
Relationships: Gekkogahara Miaya/Kimura Seiko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 3





	Upgrade

In all the time that Seiko had known Miaya, she hadn't known her to laugh. That made sense and she never questioned it; after all, even after the upgrades to her voice software over the years, none of the developers had bothered to add laughter. If Miaya minded, she didn't tell, and over time, those around her developed an impression of her from that she lacked a sense of humor. Even those close to her would often miss her jokes, since they lacked tone or inflection. She did her best to keep it out of mind, but deep down, it was disappointing that no one would ever know that part of her.

Thus, it made her elated to find someone who understood. Seiko, too, was hardly the most expressive person. It took the pair time, but they soon found themselves understanding each other in ways few others did. Seiko’s subtle expressions became more clear to Miaya, and in turn, Seiko began to understand the aspects of Miaya that she struggled to make clear.

And then one day, her voice system got an upgrade. There was a small team consisting of the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Linguist, and the Ultimate Engineer treated it as an extracurricular activity, so every few weeks, there would be some new change or update of some kind. Most often,backend support to make the program run better, or changes to the UI for her ease of typing; however, recently they had begun working on something secret. After the first couple times she asked, she stopped, as it seemed they weren’t going to answer her before it was done.

Then, a couple weeks after she had been told something was in the works, she heard a knock on her school office. Seiko, who was sitting nearby, stood up and opened the door, finding the Ultimate Programmer outside. She waved and Chihiro waved back as she entered. She walked over to Miaya’s wheelchair and took something out of her bag. “I’ll need to disconnect your speech synthesis for a moment while I add this upgrade. Is that alright?” Miaya tapped a couple buttons on her keypad and issued a response. “I’m fine with that.”

Chihiro nodded and got to work. Neither Miaya nor Seiko could follow what she was doing, as she pulled at cables and started swapping out parts. She was quiet while she worked. Only a few minutes later, after carefully dissecting the speech synthesis and reassmbling it with the new parts added. After a couple more minutes spent on ensuring it was put back right, she stepped back.

“There. The upgrade should work.” There was some quick typing. “What upgrade?” Chihiro leaned over and gestured. “We devised some new functions. Keia contributed their voice again, but instead of upgrading pronunciation, we decided to try adding a new function entirely. We weren’t sure how useful it would be, but we added a function for laugther.” As Miaya’s face lit up, Chihiro continued. “Unlike with typical voice synthesis, we couldn’t construct samples to be built upon for individual instances of vocalization, so instead we sampled Keia’s laughter wholly. We tried to get a good number of different sound soundbytes for this so it doesn’t get too repetitive, and if need be in the future we can add to it.” She gestured to a button on the keypad. “Go on, try it.” Miaya pressed the button and a familiar voice rang out with laughter. It was, as Chihiro had said, the same voice as with Miaya’s voice synthesis. She pressed it again and a similar laughter came out. She pressed it a third time, then smiled and started typing. “Thank you so much.” Chihiro nodded, then turned and left.

With the two of them now alone, Seiko walked over to Miaya. “This seems really great. I’m happy for you.” Miaya smiled to the best of her ability and pressed the button again. More laughter rang out. “You’re really happy with that, yeah?” Miaya nodded and started typing. “I’m very happy about this. I’ll have to personally thank Keia and Aya later.” She pressed the button once more, then started typing. “I’m very happy to have this now.”

“I’m glad too. I’m sure this will make expression easier, right? Although, it’s a bit weirder to hear Keia’s laughter. It feels different from hearing their voice being broken up.” She stopped, then shook her head. “But that doesn’t matter. I’m glad this is something you have now.” She walked over to the nearby couch, usually meant for patients but now empty, and sat down.

“Are you going to use this a lot now?” Miaya thought for a second, then started typing. “I want to use it a lot, but I don’t want to be annoying, so I’ll limit myself.” Seiko nodded. “That makes sense. You don’t need to limit yourself around me, though. I won’t mind.” Some quick typing. “Thanks.” She pressed the button again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written pretty stream-of-consciousness, so it doesn't come together *quite* as well as i'd like it to, but idk it's still not the worst thing ive written


End file.
